


Security flaws

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Living was boring, but you and your big brain always knew how to had some nerd fun.





	Security flaws

Tony didn’t pay much attention to the team’s complaints until his coffee that, of course, was made by a machine, had salt instead of sugar. He knew there was something wrong and he had to make his own coffee again to start figuring out what was the problem.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, have you been messing with the protocols?” Tony asked. “I won’t get mad if you have, but I need to know.”

“How can I, boss? I don’t have enough power to do that,” the assistant replied in a matter-of-factly voice.

“You got me there,” he breathed deeply. “Okay, so I need you to show me again the codes for the protocols, there must be something here…” he scrolled down the codes on his floating screen and found. “Well, someone messed the coffee settings, and apparently this person has been messing up with the team’s personalized stuff too,” he took a hand to his chin and rubbed it as if it helped him get his thoughts straight. “Let’s cut the list for the possible suspects, now, shall we?”

* * *

 

On a treadmill located in a personal gym at a loft in the Upper East Side, you were sweating out the pizza that you had bought the night before and that, over a Netflix marathon, you ate completely. Guilty was not exactly the word you’d used to describe yourself at that moment; you tried to live without regrets, and pizza was never a thing to be regretful for. But there you were, sweating it out.

“Your computer is making weird noises,” your fancy roommate, Hailey, said. “Go get that shit fixed.”

For such a preppy girl, whose parents were among the richest people in the city and often went on holidays to Dubai and places you couldn't even pronounce, she had the mouth of a truck driver and an attitude that matched just like her designer bag matched her designer shoes.

“Shit!” You tripped on your steps and almost fell down, but you were a bit more skillful than that, and less clumsy than you often let people think, and so you ran towards your computer that was, in fact, making weird noises. “Please tell me I didn’t leave any breadcrumbs!” You pleaded, and after tapping a few keys on your board, you realized that you had been as silent as the death. Hailey came by your room with an unimpressed look on her face.

“What the hell are you doing, (Y/N)? I mean—do I really wanna know?”

“I’m messing with Tony Stark’s security systems,” you said, shrugging one shoulder. She took her hand to her face to cover it. “What?” You asked with a taint of giggle in your voice. “Shit’s weak, and I’m bored, I need to do something apart from Netflix and that fucking gym.”

“If you get your ass in jail, I’m not gonna get you out of there,” she said in a plain voice that amused and entertained you more than it should have. You could get in trouble for hijacking someone’s security, especially when that someone was Tony Stark. You were sure he had a hundred million ways of putting your petty ass in jail.

You decided to let it be for the rest of the evening, to let him get a grip on his system just to fiddle with it the next couple of days. By the second week you were just tired, you were leaving quite evident breadcrumbs and he was just not picking up the hints. “How much of a blind idiot can you really be, Tony Stark?” you often wondered as you kept changing some stupid setting that would surely piss him off, and hopefully, the whole team too.

You grabbed your keys and computer and stormed out of the door. Hailey didn’t even bother in asking about your whereabouts, you were a lost soul and for the sake of her sanity and you guys’ friendship, she just observed you.

You arrived to the Avengers’ compound in upstate New York, and for some reason, people gave you the weirdest of looks, as if they could smell that you were a stranger. Maybe you looked lost, or maybe you didn’t put deodorant. So many options and reasons, but each one of them sounded more ridiculous than the last one.

You walked and walked until you got to somewhere that was apparently a living room, with a coffee machine, couches and a great TV to relax in front of. You started to make yourself at home when you heard a voice.

“Excuse me, but are you a guest of any of the Avengers?”

“Not really,” you replied simply, “but I’m sure Mr. Stark would like to meet the person who’s been messing with his system. You must be F.R.I.D.A.Y, right?”

“Yes, that is me,” the voice, although not real, was oddly sentient and felt too awkward to even keep up a normal conversation. “I will let Mr. Stark know you’re here… Uhh—”

“It’s (Y/N), no last name needed,” you said slyly and sat down to wait. “Oh, by the way, could you be a good one and keep that secret until he gets here?”

Tony Stark rushed through the door, clearly unsure of what to expect from a plain-looking girl standing in his, supposedly impenetrable, fortress. Civilians shouldn’t have access to the compound, unless they weren’t true and simple civilians.

“Please don’t tell me you’re my daughter and that you’ve come to meet me,” Tony sighed heavily, raising a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinching it ever so slightly. “I’ve got work to do—”

“Thank god you’re not my dad, then,” you rolled your eyes, thinking that you couldn’t try harder even if you wanted to. “I am (Y/N), I’ve been toying with your system. I think I put some salt on your coffee a few weeks ago, I even left breadcrumbs for you to find me, but you didn’t—look,” you shook your head, “I’m here because I’m actually real nice and I want to tell you how weak your system is sometimes. I have a cool major in this shit, and I work for shady folks who need intel on shadier people; you’re not one of ‘em, but I think you could use some help.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“I thought you’d say that so I brought my computer,” you walked to your bag and took it out, showing off some of your work on his stuff. His mouth hung more and more open each passing second that he realized how dumb he had been all this time. “It’s not easy for the regular people to get in, but anyone who knows a thing or two about programming can do it, and I don’t think you or your kind wants to have a strange person nosing around your stuff. I put salt on your coffee because I was bored, not because I couldn’t reach further,” you folded your arms over your chest and rose your brows quickly. “Here’s my card,” you reached deeper in your bag for a piece of cardboard with your name, phone and mail on it and handed it to a still perplex Tony Stark, “and please consider what I showed you.”

You were quick to leave the room, feeling a sudden fear of being in prison. You hadn’t really thought about it until you walked out; Tony Stark had your whole identity and the proof that you had been meddling with his shit and—

“Ow!” You said, along with another unfamiliar voice, a male one. You clumsily stepped back and looked up at the wall of muscles that you bumped into. He was not as unfamiliar as his voice gave out; he was quite famous, almost as famous as Stark was.

“Sorry,” he shook his head swiftly, but not a single strand of dark blonde hair moved, “I was actively texting and walking—are you new to the team?” He asked. “Oh, my manners—” he snorted—“I’m Steve, by the way, Steve Rogers,” he held out a big hand and it took you a few seconds to accept it; among the things you’d done, you messed with the appliances he used, randomly changing the settings because you knew he wasn’t really used to them.

“I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N), and I don’t think I exactly fit as an avenger—” your introduction was interrupted by heavy steps and a heavier panting behind you. Steve furrowed his brow in a puzzled expression and you turned your head. Stark was running towards you.

“You’ve got yourself two months of work here,” he said shortly, gasping for air as if he hadn’t done exercise in years. “If you can make the systems safer you’ll stay for good, if not, I’ll put you in jail.”

“Got it,” you smiled proudly. Steve was still standing behind you both.

“And please, don’t mess with anything in here. I don’t want more salt in my coffee,” he rushed away and you were left alone with Captain Rogers. You looked at him and how his lips moved, articulating silent words and questions.

“I forgot to mention that I’ve been hacking everything here, so I apologize for giving you a hard time with… all electronic devices,” you chuckled slightly. “I was bored—”

“It’s alright,” he assured you with a soft smile. “It’s good to know that I am not a complete failure when it comes to appliances and modern objects. So, as you’re going to be on our team now,” he said, almost too dramatically, “do you want to take a walk around? Get to know the place?”

“I—” you stuttered, moving your lips and furrowing your brow as you tried to get the, way too many, words out of your brain—“that’ll be nice, thank you,” you finally sighed. He offered his arm for you to curl yours around it; you gladly accepted it and he calmly led the way to nowhere in particular.


End file.
